Friendship Unleashed
by Master Player
Summary: When Twilight finds a prediction that robots will take over Equestria unless something is done soon, the ponies travel to Mobius and team up with Sonic and his friends. Set just before Equestria High, and during the events of Lost Hex, though it reuses a few old Sonic story lines, just to keep things interesting.
1. Chapter 1: The Prediction

**Chapter 1: The Prediction**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, and the 6 representatives of the Elements of Harmony were out having fun. Pinkie Pie was setting up a party, but nobody understood her explanation as to why. Rarity was out finding gems, Applejack was just finishing harvest season, Fluttershy was tending to her chickens, nobody knew where Rainbow Dash had zoomed off to, and Twilight Sparkle was in the library with her pet dragon, Spike.

Twilight had been ventured out with her friends lots of times in the past weeks, but a lot of her time was spent in the library because, if she was completely honest, she was bored. She knew that it was a good thing that the whole of Equestria wasn't being threatened, and that she and her friends weren't out stopping a major force for evil, but that couldn't stop her from wishing something would happen. She was about to express this feeling to Spike, when a paragraph from the current history book she was reading caught her eye:

_Equestria is not the only world in the universe._

_Many worlds have grown and evolved over the years._

_But while many worlds will interact with Equestria, _

_One worlds fate will be shared more than most._

_After the moon and the sun are split then reunited, _

_a fourth princess found, and the ancient chaos redeemed_

_the following Solar Eclipse will be dire._

_The newest princesses greatest challenge is ahead, as help must be given,_

_to a world that does not know it needs it._

_For unless evil is defeated within that world at the hour all seems lost,_

_an army of Metal will come to Equestria, and all will be lost.  
_

By the time Twilight had finished reading, her mouth had dropped wide open, her previous thought not forgotten.

"This is what I get, for wishing something will happen,"the young Alicorn scolded herself. She immediately searched for a solar chart, sending books soaring everywhere as she did so, and upon finding one, immediately found the date of the next eclipse.

"Three Days?!" Twilight exclaimed.

Spike's head popped out from the next room. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Twilight wasted no time in stuffing the book in her bag, "I need to see Princess Celestia right away. Tell the others to come too."

Spike opened his mouth to ask why, but Twilight had already teleported away. Spike looked up at Canterlot Castle in the distance, then ran off to get the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Canterlot Castle, Twilight sprinted down the hall and burst though the doors to the throne room to find Celestia and Luna talking.

"This is an unexpected visit indeed," Luna stated, "What brings you here?"

"I think we have a problem." Twilight then proceeded to read the prophesy. Celestia and Luna looked quite shocked. After a moment of thought, Celestia spoke.

"This is indeed a grave matter that must be addressed. The prophesy makes it clear that you must help, and I believe if the three of us combine our power, we should be able to create a portal to transport you and your friends to the world in question." A small smile appeared on Celestia's face. "They are coming with you I assume?"

"Of course! I couldn't do this without them." Twilight looked out the window. "I just hope they get here soon. What I'm curious about is if we bring the Elements of Harmony?"

Celestia thought for a second, then nodded. "I believe you should. You may need all the help you...", her sentence was interrupted by Rainbow Dash shooting thought the doors and skidding to a stop just short of the three princesses.

"The others are gonna be here soon, I went on ahead to make sure you're ok!" Rainbow blurted out. She opened her mouth again, but was interrupted by Princess Celestia.

"I know you have a lot of questions for Twilight, but first let the rest of your friends arrive. The explanation may take a while." Celestia said.

Rainbow Dash visibly struggled, and managed to suppress her curiosity, but the moment Applejacks head poked though the door, Rainbow Dash didn't waste any time spouting questions. When everyone had truly entered the room, Twilight explained the situation again, repeating the prophesy as she did so, then asked her friends if they could help.

"Are you kiddin? You can always count on my help!" Applejack stated proudly.

"Oh yeah! I wouldn't miss this!" Rainbow Dash

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed "Other worlds sounds fun! We can see hedgehogs, and eggs, and devils rays, and..."

"I will come, I simply must support you!" Rarity interjected over the top of Pinkie being Pinkie.

"I'm coming too!" Fluttershy added softly.

Celestia smiled at the support. "Are you ready, Princess Twilight?"

Twilight looked around at all her friends, and their smiling faces.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

_After note:_

_Well, that's the start of the story. I hope you like it so far. There was one thing I could never work out, and that was how they were going to open the portal to another world. Solution: Skip it. It's one of the less important things._

_Copyright information: _

_Sega! I am going to write this story! And I am going to use your characters! No copyright law in the uinverse is going to stop me!_

_And I also use My Little Pony characters, none of which are my own._


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Hex

**Chapter 2: The Lost Hex (Focus: Sonic)**

The other world which the prophesy was referring to was a universe home to the planet known as Mobius. Like Equestria, it had a Sun, and a Moon, and the life filled planet even resembled Equestria to a small degree. Unlike the Ponies home, however, it had a smaller mini moon just inside the atmosphere, hidden by clouds. Filled with lush green trees, pale clear water, and a bright blue sky, the Lost Hex was a truly beautiful place, home to many happy animals. Recently, due to the schemes of one Doctor Eggman, the animals were rapidly being replaced by Metal soldiers known as Badnics.

In direct contrast to the boredom that Twilight Sparkle had felt until recently, Sonic the Hedgehog had never felt more alive. A new Egghead plot to foil, animals to save, places to see, the wind though his quills! It was what the supersonic hedgehog lived for. Though he did admit to himself that things seemed too easy. Even though Eggman had got some guys called the Deadly Six to attempt to defeat him, he'd taken out two of them easily already.

"Eggman's getting fat and lazy" Sonic thought to himself as he spun though a trio of Crab Meat. "No, wait. Just lazy." After a while, the speedy blue hedgehog found what he was looking for, the large metal container known as a Capsule, filled with little animals. The speedy hedgehog smiled, then performed a homing attack on the yellow switch, opening the capsule and freeing the occupants. Sonic then pulled out his yellow communicator as his buddy Tails came on the line.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted his friend. "Freed another 2 loads of animals. How are things in the sky?"

"Great!" Tails replied from the Tornado. "But Knuckles and Amy were in contact. They saw something coming from about where we were sucking energy from the planet!"

"What!" Sonic exclaimed, "That's gotta be Eggman!"

"Oh yeah. I've picked up a set of very strange readings. I'm sending you the co-ordinates."

"I'm on it!" Sonic replied, then put the communicator away and took off at a fast run.

It didn't take long for Sonic to get near, despite the vast distance he was running. As he started to slow down, he noticed what looked like a abandoned set of ruins in the middle of the desert with Tails just in front, looking like he was conversing with a... pony? Tails looked over as Sonic skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Applejack, this is who I was telling you about, my friend Sonic. Sonic," Tails gestured over to the brown pony, "This is Applejack. We think she's from another universe!"

Applejack held out her hoof to Sonic, smiling. "Pleasure to meet ya, Sonic!"

Sonic returned the grin, and the hoof. "Likewise. Do you know what's going on here?"

Tails re-entered the conversation. "I was just explaining what was going on. She has friends here too, and they're attempting to talk down Eggman's new allies."

Sonic turned smirked slightly. "This is gonna end well, I hope your friends are good in a fight Applejack." He turned towards the ruins. "Lead the way Tails."

* * *

The two Mobians and Applejack looked out at the negotiations behind a fallen pillar. A purple pony, Twilight Sparkle according to Applejack, was shaking hands with the red zeti, Zavok. But then Eggman arrived in his little Egg mobile.

"So, you're behind their recent misbehavior." Eggman stated, with the typical Eggman grin on his face. "Well, as impressive as your efforts are, you haven't changed anything. Zavok, destroy them!"

"No." Zavok stated bluntly. "We don't care about your bidding, Master." Sonic was impressed by the amount of sarcasm he was able to put on one word."

"No?" Eggman asked evilly, holding up a purple Conch. "Then how about now?!" Eggman blowing the conch seemed to cause the Zeti visible pain, to the distress of Fluttershy, while Twilight was visibly struggling to hold Rainbow Dash.

Sonic was fed up with watching.

"That shell looks like trouble." Sonic said, preparing to move.

Tails was looking at his device. "Hold on a second..." Sonic vaulted over the pillar. "Sonic! I think that thing in Eggman's hand is..."

But Sonic was already jumping at Eggman. "Gone!" Sonic called, kicking the conch out of Eggman's hand, and out of sight. The Doctor looked particularly enraged at that act.

"That was a mistake." Eggman stated, only just keeping his anger in check.

"Whatever!" Sonic said cockily, his customary smirk on his face. "When is it a mistake to take your toys away?"

"When it's the only thing keeping six angry zeti in check!" Eggman shouted, losing his temper, "You moronic hedgehog!"

Loosing his smirk, Sonic turned to the zeti in question, but there seemed to be no outburst of anger from them. Zazz started towards Doctor Eggman, snarling with anger, but Zomom held him back. Zavok looked directly at Sonic.

"Thank you," the red Zeti spoke softly and genuinely.

Sonic's smirk returned. "Don't mention it. It's what I do!"

Sonic turned to see Eggman's reaction, but Eggman was long gone.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight shouted as a blue blur shot past Tails and Sonic.

Sonic's game face was on. "She is not gonna beat me!"

Tails considered saying something, but didn't bother considering Sonic was already well over the horizon, well in pursuit of Doctor Eggman.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Sonic isn't Rainbow Dash 2.0 is he?" She smirked at Twilight. "Oh yeah! Tails, this is Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, this is Miles Prower, otherwise known as Tails."

Twilight and Tails shook hand to hoof.

"Nice to meet you Tails." Twilight said.

"Likewise." Tails responded. "So, I got a bit of the story from Applejack, but I'm curious, what's really going on here? How come you're all here?"

"It's a long story." Twilight noted.

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Probably shorter than it'll take to catch up to those two."

* * *

_After note:_

_Well, there's the hedgehog. One of them at any rate. And the egg. Yes, I take a lot of liberties with the Sonic the Hedgehog cannon. Creative license people! Also yes, the Deadly Six are quickly reduced to having practically no role, but that's the power of friendship for you. Besides, they're not the main villains. I think you might have guessed that already. The story's not going to be over that quickly. The plot hasn't even been fully introduced yet!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Cracks

**Chapter 3: The Cracks**

Rainbow Dash soared over the desert that transitioned rapidly into green grass. Focused on the Egg mobile, she didn't see Sonic until he was right below her, his feet a red and blue blur.

"Don't you dare tell me to wait up!" Rainbow Dash shouted down to Sonic.

"Not my style!" Sonic called back. They grinned at each other then sped up simultaneously, Rainbow using the Sonic Rainboom, Sonic instantly boosting to match her.

* * *

As Doctor Eggman noticed the Rainbow behind him, he was feeling a keen sense of Deja Vu. This was not the first time was using the Egg mobile to speed towards one of his many bases, nor the first time it looked like his schemes were over before they started. But Doctor Eggman had planned for this eventuality, and he already had taken all the energy that he needed. It wasn't the power of the seven chaos emeralds, but considering where the energy came from, it was more than enough.

"You want me to give back the energy Sonic?" Eggman thought to himself. "One of these days, you might learn to be careful what you wish for!" Eggman smiled, as he saw his main base open up in front of him, then grunted as the Egg mobile jolted. The impact disabled the Egg mobiles engines, causing it to crash right through the roof. The Egg mobile hit the floor of his base hard. Eggman cried out as he was thrown out of his hardy invention, right near the control panel. He turned towards the massive hole in the roof just as two more holes were created in the wall. One by Sonic, the other by Rainbow Dash.

"No no no! Sonic, please, spare me!" Eggman begged. "I can change! I'll turn over a new leaf! I swear, I swear it!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash glared at Eggman.

"Do you think I believe that?" Rainbow Dash said, completely nonplussed.

"Besides," Sonic added, "you've said that one before. Give that energy back!"

Doctor Eggman looked subdued as he turned to the console, and pressed some buttons. Unseen by Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but clearly visible to Tails and the rest as they closed in on the base, a cannon extended below, pointed directly at the earth.

"Fine, you win hedgehog!" Eggman spoke, defeat in his voice. "Just press that button to return the energy to Mobius."

"Well well well." Sonic smirked at Eggman. "It's about time you gave up." Sonic's hand hovered over the button.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails called out as he burst into the room. It was too late though, as even though Sonic had prevented himself from pressing the button, Doctor Eggman pressed a similar button, then hopped into yet another Egg mobile as everyone else entered the room. Tails ran over to the console, only to find it unresponsive.

"Too late, you nasty little pincushion!" Eggman gloated with glee. "You asked me to return the energy. You didn't say how! Ohohohoho!" Eggmans laugh faded as the Egg mobile exited the base. But this time, nobody followed him, as all eyes turned to the window. Sonic in particular had fear in his eyes, he remembered all too well what happened last time Eggman had done this.

Tails made the connection too.

"He didn't..." Tails trailed off as the laser fired, directly at Mobius.

A massive dust cloud rose from where the laser hit. The dust cloud settled, and Sonic had just breathed in a sigh of relief, when a massive crack in the earth appeared where the laser hit. The crack spread, then split into two, and kept on going before disappearing over the horizon. A few seconds later, the entire earth rose upwards. The earth had been split into seven plates, floating above the magma core. From the core, a dark purple monster rose up and roared, before splitting into fragments that collapsed onto one of the continents.

Sonic had seen it all before, and it took him a few seconds to respond, but his response, when it came, was dejected. It was the tone of a hedgehog who had seen it all before, and really didn't want to do it again.

"He did."

* * *

_After note:_

_How's that for a plot twist? We're pretty much ready to go with the main story, but there's a tiny bit of plot set up to go, then it's story time! We've just gotta get Amy and Knuckles more into the story, and put in a few more characters. _

_Also, it may look like I'm getting this story out really fast, but I'd already written most of the first four chapters before I posted the first one. I'm gonna have to actually write the next few chapters soon._


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

Rouge observed one of the continents from GUN base. The devastation was horrible. She'd seen it all before, it had happened a few years ago, but that didn't stop her from being horrified. She was so absorbed in the view that she almost didn't notice the distinctive sound of Chaos Control behind her, signalling the arrival of Shadow the Hedgehog. Rouge looked at Shadow, then looked back at the view. Shadow walked up beside her silently.

Finally, Rouge spoke. "Well?"

"The lab boys got some good data." Shadow spoke. "And GUN lent us their two chaos emeralds."

"Could they make sense of it?"

"No."

"I suppose it doesn't matter. That's why we're bring it to Tails." Rouge hesitated. "But what if they..."

Shadow test activated both his jet boots before speaking. "They won't." Shadow took Rouge's hand. "Chaos Control!" And with that, the two GUN agents disappeared.

* * *

After the Tornado had made the necessary trips to transport everyone over, Angel Island had become a temporary social hub. Tails and Twilight were sharing information, and actually planning what to do. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were actually waiting for the group for once, sharing their stories. Knuckles and Applejack got on well, both discussing the life of workers and guardians. Amy Rose and Pinkie Pie connected instantly, to the combined worry of everyone else, with nobody being able to decide which one was weirder. Rarity didn't really join in with everyone else, as she was too busy looking at the Master Emerald, still on its podium, towering over the group. Fluttershy attempted to join in the discussion, but playing with surrounding Chao captivated her more than anything else could. Eventually, Tails and Twilight got onto the shrine where the Master Emerald stood, and called everyone over.

"Alright everyone," Twilight spoke first, "This is the situation. We have as little as one day to re-assemble the earth before an evil entity known as Dark Gia is able to gather enough strength for Eggman to use its power to rule the world."

"Hold on!" Sonic interrupted. "We had a week last time! What changed?"

Tails took that question. "You saw how Dark Gia scattered over only one continent. Last time, he scattered across the world. We'll be lucky if we have a day! We'll have to split up and deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to the Gia Temples in time, or the fate of the world entirely rests on if Eggman can control Dark Gia this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "I mean, didn't he control it the first time?"

Sonic smirked. "Nope. Everything betrays him. Metal Sonic, Chaos, Dark Gia, even..."

"Me..." Everyone turned to see Shadow and Rouge. Sonics eyes lit up. "Shadow! When did you get here?"

Rouge spoke up from behind him. "Just now big blue." Rouge turned to Knuckles. "I've been keeping an eye on that big gem of yours."

Knuckle's anger instantly flared for a second, before realising he'd been had. "Funny..."

Tails decided to change the subject. "Shadow, I'm going to assume you have your chaos emerald."

Shadow pulled out his, while Rouge showed the group the two she'd been given.

Sonic's eyes lit up. "How did you get those?!"

"How do you think?" Knuckles responded evenly.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. Tails rolled his eyes and moved on.

* * *

"Well, that's all the emeralds. We should split into teams for the first six temples, then go for the one that Dark Gia spread out over." Tails planned aloud. "Twilight, I'm thinking Rainbow Dash should go with Sonic to Empire City."

"Hold on!" Amy cried out. "I should be going with Sonic!" She paused and looked around. "Sonic?"

Sonic had reacted to Amy's obsession with him the same way as he always had, except this time, it looked like Rainbow Dash had gone with him. The ponies giggled, Pinkie Pie especially amused.

"Too late for that." Tails stated, rolling his eyes again. "Knuckles, Applejack, you go to Shamar. Rouge, could you go with Rarity to Holosaka?"

The two gem maniacs looked at each other, the Master Emerald, and then set off, whispering softly.

"I heard that!" Knuckles shouted. Applejack smiled at the red echidna.

"We should get going too." Applejack stated. After Knuckles got one last worrying look at the Master Emerald, the two set off.

Tails continued. "Amy, Pinkie, you go to Adabat."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cried out with glee, before pulling Amy into a big hug. "Wait, we get to add bats? What's with that?"

"Pinkie Pie." Twilight sighed. "Adabat is a..." Twilight started to explain before noticing that Pinkie Pie and Amy were already headed off, chatting spiritedly. "Poor Amy."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "I'd be more worried about Pinkie. Amy's going to drive her crazy with talk about Sonic."

Twilight smiled. "Pinkie Pie already is crazy."

Tails was unconvinced. "We may have to agree to disagree. Anyway, Shadow, could you take Fluttershy with you to Mazuri?"

The two looked at each other, made similar feeble attempts at smiling, then Shadow used Chaos control to teleport them both.

Tails and Twilight were left on their own next to the Chaos Emerald.

"That leaves us two to go to..." Twilight trailed off.

Tails smiled, as the two took to the air, Tails using his tails, Twilight using her wings. "Apotos."

* * *

Five minutes after they had left, a dark silhouette emerged from the trees, then spoke.

"Life form data: copied. Battle data required. Target destination: Empire City. Engaging Thursters."

* * *

_After note:_

_Well, that's my final pre written chapter, and pretty much the rest of my plot set up. Now I really need to actually get on with it. I know exactly what I'm going to do with all the teams, even if I have yet to actually write it. The biggest challenge is going to be writing Pinkie Pie and Amy's chapters, because Pinkie Pie. Before anyone says anything, I know that Cream is basically Fluttershy's Mobius counterpart, but I really wanted Shadow in the story, and I figure that I can get some character development (Say what!?) with those two as a team._


	5. Chapter 5: Empire City Zone 1

**Chapter 5: Empire City Zone 1**

The plains were simply amazing: bright green grass, deep blue watery lakes, flowers of all colours everywhere, little animals frolicking around. Rainbow Dash was in Pegasus heaven: a new set of sights to see, a new challenge, and new people to chat to. And race. While Sonic was skydiving towards the continent from Angel Island to the broken earth, they had decided one thing:

"When we get to this city," Rainbow Dash had said, "we're gonna see who the fastest thing alive really is."

"You're on!" Sonic had responded.

But for now, they had landed on the other side of the continent, so they were speeding along the plains at a leisurely pace. Only three quarters the speed of sound.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed "How can you ever get bored around here?"

Sonic smiled up at the flying pony mid stride. "It's very simple, I don't."

Rainbow Dash looked at the hedgehog in awe. "So this sort of thing is non stop for you?"

"Nah, it's not that common." Sonic replied. "Yes, Baldy McNosehair does tend to try and take over the world a lot, but..."

"Wait, Baldy McNosehair?!" Rainbow Dash started laughing and swerving uncontrollably, almost crashing into the ground as she did so. "That's perfect!"

Sonic grinned. "Oh yeah, that's a recent one."

It took another ten kilometres for Rainbow Dash to calm down, but when she did, she had one question for Sonic.

"So, what's with that pink one, Amy?"

Sonic looked at his feet. "It's a long story..." he started,

"Ooh! You like her, you looove her!" Rainbow Dash sung.

Sonic held up his hands. "Hold your horses!" He said, then sniggered "Pun entirety intended."

Rainbow Dash was not amused, and was about say something when she noticed something directly ahead.

"Er Sonic, lake." Rainbow warned him.

They reached the lake, Sonic simply running on top of the water.

"Your point being?" Sonic asked the gobsmacked pony.

Rainbow Dash shook her head to clear her surprise. "That's awesome! You can run on water?!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You can fly though."

"Yeah, that's easily 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash said. "But enough about me, You do like her, don't you?"

"I'm not gonna talk about it."

Rainbow Dash faked pretending to loose interest, but it was obvious to Sonic that she planned to get the two together. In a terrible attempt at preventing her from thinking about it, Sonic changed the subject as he weaved around a few trees.

"So what do you do back in your world?"

Rainbow responded "I help regulate the weather of Ponyville."

The supersonic hedgehog didn't expect that answer. "You control the weather?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Now that's cool!"

Rainbow Dash smiled, but it was clear she was still thinking about how to get Amy with Sonic.

Sonic groaned, it was obvious he wasn't going to get out of talking about it.

"You really want to get me and Amy together don't you?"

Rainbow Dash started to respond, but noticed something in the sky and flared her wings in an attempt to slow down.

"Watch out!"

* * *

Sonic put his feet out in front of him in a skid, and the two came to a stop as a machine dropped down to hover in front of them. The robot had an electric drill for a left arm, while the right had a massive cannon. It housed a set of impressive but relatively small wings, and had a tail like appendage on the bottom. The top hatch opened up to reveal Dr Eggman.

"Hello Sonic," Eggman said, smirk on his face. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

When neither of them bothered responding, Eggman simply kept on talking. "No matter. Meet the Dragoon, Mark III! Ohohohoh."

Rainbow Dash's eyes glinted. "It'll be scrap after we're done with it!

Eggman's smirk never wavered. "Not this time! It's been heavily upgraded since our last encounter."

"You said that last time, Baldy McNosehair." Sonic responded instantly. "In fact, you say that every time! Right before you lose!"

Eggman finally lost his grin. "We'll see about that!" The hatch snapped shut, and the chain gun started rotating. Sonic immediately boosted, causing a Sonic Boom in his attempt to end the fight right there, but was repelled by an energy shield.

Rainbow Dash gained altitude. "Sonic, distract him!" she called as she went higher.

"Got it!" Sonic responded, then moved towards the Dragoon, blowing a raspberry as he went. The drill started rotating, swung at the hedgehog, but missed miserably as Sonic sidestepped.

"That all you got Egghead?!" Sonic taunted as cannon finally fired. However, each round was skilfully avoided.

"Lame!"

While Sonic was annoying the Doctor, Rainbow Dash was finding the biggest cloud in the area. She found one, checked her aim, then sent a lightning bolt directly into the robot. While the energy shield could apparently take a homing attack, it did not like lightning. The entire machine shook as it was deep fried, taking massive damage almost instantly.

Eggman was amazed, and horrified. "This can't be happening!" Eggman cried as Sonic used repeat homing attacks on the arms to make his way towards the cockpit, dealing even more damage in the process. "No no no no..."

Sonic's homing attack connected, and the Dragoon was smashed on the ground with a series of crunches as the once glorious machine rolled, scrap metal flying everywhere. After what was left skidded to a stop, the Egg mobile ejected from the remains and flew off.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic watched him go, then the pegasus looked over at the wreck of the Dragoon.

"Wow. That thing really doesn't like lightning." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Yeah." Sonic responded. "I think he's so used to fighting me, he doesn't consider anyone else a threat."

After another bit, the two set off again, and the city appeared on the edge of the horizon. As the speedy duo got closer, the city was revealed. Rainbow Dash gasped, it was a marvel of engineering. Buildings as tall as mountains, roads wider than mansions, and would have been glorious if the city wasn't currently occupied Egg Pawns, Badnics and other assorted robots. Sonic smirked at her. "Is that race still happening?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the blue hedgehog, fire in her eyes.

"If you're still up for it, spikey!"

The two halted for a moment, and got ready to race.

"Ready... GO!"

* * *

_After note:_

_Well, that's Sonic and Rainbow Dash for you. Don't think it's over yet though. I plan on giving them another chapter. Whether its the next chapter or in another few, I haven't decided yet._


	6. Chapter 6: Empire City Zone 2

**Chapter 6: Empire City Zone 2**

The race was over. In that time, Sonic and Rainbow Dash managed to get to the other side of Empire City. While Sonic had been proven to be faster, Rainbow Dash had air superiority which meant their race was dead even. Their duel had left large piles of broken robots in their wake, and the number of intact robots left could be counted on one hand. Sonic and Rainbow Dash had slowed to a walk/trot, both slightly exhausted, a gorgeous sunset at their backs.

* * *

Rainbow Dash spoke first. "That proved pretty much nothing, did it?"

"Did you expect it to?" Sonic responded.

"Not really, no." Rainbow Dash replied, rolling her eyes. "So, what are we supposed to expect from this Gia Temple thing? Booby traps? Guards? Pits of Doom? Spike Traps?"

Sonic sighed. "Nothing that interesting. Last time, Eggman had one of his bots to try and stop us before we got in, but he'll be trying to put Dark Gia together."

"Boring!" Rainbow groaned.

"I woudn't say that just yet. Speaking of which, here it is!"

They had arrived at the temple. The doors were humongous and ornate. Rainbow Dash looked at the massive temple in awe.

"Are all of the temples this big?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

The duo started towards the doors of the temple, but were distracted by a loud thud. They turned to see a robot quite unlike the others. It was blue, with red eyes, a turbine in its chest, and highly resembled Sonic.

* * *

"Metal! Back for that rematch I see." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic simply stared at the pegasus and hedgehog. Then he spoke, his red eyes flashing with every word. "I will defeat you. I am the true Sonic!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash both raised their eyebrows, but it was Rainbow Dash who spoke first. "Truly annoying maybe." Rainbow Dash taunted. "An annoying, talking, scrap pile."

Metal Sonics head turned towards her as she spoke. "I am not scrap - "

"Not yet!" Sonic interrupted before performing a spin dash directly at his robotic copy. Metal Sonic met his attack with a spin dash of his own. The two attacks would have cancelled out, but Rainbow Dash joined Sonics attack with a rapidly charged Sonic Rainboom, and the robotic copy was sent slamming into a wall.

"Combat Data: Incomplete." Golden sparks started to emit from Metal Sonic as he pried himself from the wall.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

"If I remember correctly, he'll cover himself in lightning, then charge at us." Sonic replied. "That's the thing about him, he's predictable." Right on cue, Metal Sonic fired himself at the duo, surrounded in the electricity from his overloaded circuits. Both evaded his attack, moving in different directions. Metal Sonic pursued his organic counterpart, ignoring Rainbow Dash completely, believing the blue pegasus was no threat, a mistake that would cost Metal Sonic the battle. The moment Metal Sonic was forced to divert power away from his overloaded circuitry, the blue pony attacked the hedgehog shaped robot. Without any experience of her fighting style, Metal Sonic was forced to improvise, using the momentum of one of her more powerful kicks to get out of her range. This proved to be counter productive, as Sonic was waiting. If viewed from above, the resulting beat down resembled a sped up game of pong. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were the high speed paddles, and the helpless Metal Sonic was the ball. Somehow, Metal Sonic managed to extract himself from the beat down by diverting all remaining power to its chest turbine and jetting into the sky, trailing black smoke as it went, left arm hanging . Sonic and Rainbow Dash watched it go.

* * *

"So that's Metal Sonic?" Rainbow Dash said, a small smile of satisfaction on her face. "If that's the best Eggman's got, he doesn't stand a chance."

"But has Eggman got him?" Sonic spoke softly, to himself more than his four legged companion, then turned and started walking towards the entrance of the temple.

Rainbow Dash trotted alongside her friend, still smiling. "What do you mean?"

Sonic sighed. "Let's just say Eggman isn't very good at controlling his creations."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I thought he was supposed to be a genius!"

"At building robots, maybe. At anything else, nope." Sonic replied as they reached the altar. Like everything else in the temple, it was ornate. Sonic remembered that technically, it was an altar within an altar, but it was still raised from the last time the earth had been split apart, a mere 3 years ago. Sonic held out the Chaos Emerald to Rainbow Dash. "Do you want to do the honours?"

Rainbow Dash took the gem in one hoof, then placed it on the altar. The emerald rose just above the altar spinning slowly, then flared bright green forcing the two to shield their eyes as the earth started to move under their feet. As the rumbling stopped, the result were clearly visible from space. The first piece of the earth had been restored.

Sonic was sitting down, gazing at the point on the horizon where both the Sun and his robotic counterpart had finally disappeared, while Rainbow Dash talked to Twilight and Tails on his Miles Electric, relaying to the two the events that had happened while being enthralled by the device in front of her. When Tails finally ended the call (Rainbows prior attempts to do the same had failed spectacularly,) Rainbow sat down next to Sonic.

"There's something wrong isn't there." Rainbow Dash said.

"A few things actually." Sonic replied warily. "Did Tails say anything?"

"Nobody else has managed to fix their piece of the planet." Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic carefully, trying to guess his mood. "But I'm guessing that's not what's bothering you."

"No, it's not" Sonic said, standing up. "You ready to go?"  
"I'm always ready!" Rainbow Dash said as she jumped up and hovered next to Sonic, "But seriously, what's bothering you so much you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Rainbow Dash accepted that statement with a nod. "Now lets get moving!"


End file.
